


Three's a Crowd

by tulip_tallulah



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, In Public, MLB, Miami Marlins, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulip_tallulah/pseuds/tulip_tallulah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rather mundane start to their relationship, Christian Yelich begins introducing his girlfriend Asha to the many pleasures of getting off in public and, eventually, having two men service her at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a Crowd

Christian Yelich has the sort of sweet, darling face that mothers and their daughters alike all seem to adore. His dark brown eyes are deep set, his cheekbones high and defined, his mouth made of two pale pink, utterly kissable lips. If that weren’t enough, his sinewy 6’4” frame is positively delectable. It was all this, his fine, almost angelic features coupled with his charming demeanor, that won Asha over the first place. However, it wasn’t until several months into their relationship that she realized Christian was not always as sweet and innocent as he might appear.

They met, of course, at the ballpark. Her younger brother was a ball boy and through a pure stroke of luck, he had gotten lost on this way out on his first day and was eventually guided to the exit by the charitable Christian. It was here that he met Asha who been assigned the job of picking her brother up from the stadium by her parents. Handshakes were offered, compliments given, and eventually, numbers exchanged.

Christian had liked her immediately. Her features almost mirrored his own: black hair, dark and serious eyes, but while he was decidedly lanky, she had the lovely curves of a woman. Even distracted by her sweet laughter at his terrible jokes, he still noticed the rise and fall of her ample breasts and the slope of her ass in those jean shorts. She was the most touchable and tempting woman he had ever met and when he walked away from her that day, he thought only of what he wanted to do to her when he saw her next. 

Initially their relationship was very ordinary: when he was in Miami he took her out, they had dinner, went to clubs, and had sex as often as possible. Very, very mundane, but still wonderful nonetheless. Things floated along placidly, until one day he invited her to a black-tie benefit dinner that all the Marlins were obligated to attend. Asha naturally said yes and went on the hunt for a perfect dress. She would often wonder if it was the dress that set them down this rather risqué path to begin with.

The article of clothing in question was a strapless cocktail dress in a goldish-yellow hue that accented her naturally tan skin. Her long dark locks were done up in a clean chignon, her heels were black and tall. She felt elegant, though not quite at home in the fancy duds, but Christian had seemed taken aback by her appearance, dumbfounded, with the only thing coming from his lips a simple remark, “Beautiful.” 

Once at the benefit, surrounded by his teammates and their significant others at the white cloth covered table, Asha started to feel more a part of his world. She eased into the evening, chatting with the women closest to her when Christian and Giancarlo Stanton started talking football. It was at such a moment when she was feeling most comfortable that Christian decided to shake things up.

It started innocently enough, his warm palm resting on her knee that was a comforting reminder of his presence at her side. His hands, so beautiful and bony, featured long, graceful fingers that slowly came higher to wrap around the narrowest part of her thigh, just above the knee. Asha was still talking to Jose Fernandez’s girlfriend when she felt Christian slide his fingers under the hem of her dress at mid-thigh.

She broke off her conversation to turn towards him, uttering his name quietly. “Christian.”

He inclined his head towards her, gazing into her eyes with heavy lids and a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “Yes, sweetheart?”

For a second, Asha doesn’t even recognize him. The Christian she always knew was sexy as hell, of course, but this man sitting next to her, so brazenly touching her in public and then taunting her with his eyes, this was not something she was used to. Which is not to say that she wasn’t enjoying it. 

Asha cleared her throat and asked nicely, “What are you doing?”

He shrugged, so slightly she almost didn’t notice. She did, however, notice his hand move just a bit higher, tugging up her dress with it.

Asha let out a tiny gasp that could never have been stopped and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. This served to hike up her dress even more, which only made Christian smile wider. His hand moved a little higher.

She warned him again, looking anywhere around the room but into his bottomless brown eyes, her breathing coming out in quick pants. “Christian.”

His mouth came against her ear, hot and erotic. “Please. I want to feel you come on my fingers.” What started as another gasp became a whimper and Asha closed her eyes, lest someone noticed they were wide with shock. Christian continued, “Are you wet for me, sweetheart?”

Oh God, how she was, but it was nothing new. It seemed that ridiculously aroused was her permanent state around this man. The sight of him taking the field could make her heart pound, the smell of him after a game, the lingering blend of sweat and grass, made her skin tingle, and his simple nearness, not to mention the sound of his voice, could turn her instantly soaked and ready for him.

She nodded and reopened her eyes, trying to appear as if she and Christian were merely having a casual conversation. She asked in a whisper, her voice still shocked and disbelieving that he was even suggesting that they do this, “Right here?”

He growled slightly and stroked the curve of her ear with just the tip his tongue. “Right here, now. Say yes.”

His hand inched higher, nearly where he wanted to be and to where Asha now felt desperate to feel him. She let out a slow breath and like the other people at their table, focused her attention towards the auction taking place on the stage. Christian watched her intently, his hand still, but his cock heavy and throbbing between his thighs as he awaited her answer.

Asha didn’t even look over at him when she responded quietly, “Yes.”

Christian didn’t hesitate, but immediately slipped his hand between her thighs and eliminated the last few inches between his fingers and her cunt. The tips of his digits stroked along her slit over her panties and he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. She was more than wet for him, the satin of her panties was slippery, soaked through. 

Two fingers hooked around the crotch of her thong and he let his knuckles drag along the seam of her center as he moved his hand slowly up and down. 

It was already too much and Asha struggled to keep her breathing regular. She was grateful the room was relatively dark as she knew a deep flush must be forming on her cheeks. She felt unbearably hot and more than a little nervous. If anyone noticed, she was quite sure she would die of mortification. This was not what they did, this was not who they were as a couple. What had come over him?

She made the mistake of meeting his gaze, which was dark and lusty. My God, he is loving this, she thought. Knowing how turned on he was only served to make her even more engaged in this foolishness. Asha reached over, lightly resting her palm over his hard cock that jumped in excitement at the contact.

Christian merely smiled at her, as if she had just proved him right somehow. And in a way, she had. He had known she would love this just as much as he would and he was right. As he quickly moved two fingers inside her channel, Asha smothered a moan by lowering her head. Just as swiftly, she raised it, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Christian stroked along her inner walls and she reached for a drink of water, noticing how her hand trembled. 

She had no sooner set the glass down than Christian progressed, pressing against her g-spot with sudden pressure and then moving his fingertips along the soft, sensitive spot inside her pussy. Asha opened her mouth to take in more air and then noticed her hand was fisted tightly in the tablecloth. 

Releasing the fabric, she found her hand then gripping the edge of the table, as if holding on for dear life. Her other hand still rested on his cock, but she barely noticed and neither did he. He was intent on seeing her come undone and in the end it was his words that sent her body tumbling towards bliss.

He kissed her neck just once and whispered, “You don’t even know how sexy you are. You’re so fucking beautiful, Asha. Come for me. Please, let me feel you.”

She did as he asked, squeaking out a sound that she swallowed down and doing her best to keep her shuddering to a minimum. When he freed his hand, she watched him use a napkin to dry his fingers and then he smiled at her. She realized that she was seeing what everyone else would observe, what she had always seen: sweet, quiet Christian with the baby face and innocent eyes. And yet this, him on this night, was entirely different and she couldn’t help but feel that something had shifted irrevocably, that things would never go back to the way they were before. She was right, but it would take her a while to decide if this was a good or bad thing.

After this, they fell back in their old routines, keeping sex and foreplay strictly confined to his home or her apartment. However, this normalcy only went on for so long and on a sunny day in July, Christian asked her to another important event: dinner with his family.

His mother had relocated to Miami and now hosted a weekly family dinner every Sunday. Getting to meet his family was a huge step in their relationship, but it was the fact that she had been invited to the private dinner that really made her heart sore. His mother, all his family really, was and is very important to Christian and Asha was desperate to please them.

She thought she had dressed demurely: a simple summer dress made of white eyelet cotton that came to her knees and had a neckline that skimmed her collar bones. Even still, it turned out to be yet another dress that would cause her a lot of grief, but also a lot of pleasure.

His family was warm and welcoming, his mother beautiful and radiant as she ruled over her home. She put Christian and his cousins to work in the kitchen, insisting that Asha relax with her and the other matrons on the sunny porch. By the time dinner was served, Asha sat next to Christian with an immovable smile on her face, thinking that it was the perfect day so far.

Twenty minutes and several dishes into the meal, Asha felt his hand on her thigh and she immediately flashed back to their moment of naughtiness at the charity auction. This time she tried to stop him before he even started, wrapping her fingers around his wrist and squeezing as hard as she could.

Christian frowned at her and raised his eyebrows in a silent question. Asha shook her head and pushed his hand onto his own lap before resuming her meal. Several minutes passed and she was sure he had put away this idea for good. But just as she was in the midst of discussing the Ghostbusters remake with his brother Collin, she nearly choked on her breath as Christian forced his hand between her thighs and his palm against her pussy.

Collin was oblivious to what was happening beneath the table and looked quite worried about her. “Asha, are you okay?”

Asha coughed a few times and took a deep drink of water while nodding at him. “I’m fine. Something just…went down the wrong tube, I think.”

Christian was nearly bursting with laughter and Collin threw him a confused smile before turning his attention to the conversation taking place on his left. Asha grabbed the opportunity to put a stop to this madness. She clenched her thighs together, stopping all his movements and eyeing him harshly.

“Are you out of your mind?” She whispered. “Your entire family is at this table.”

Christian poked out his tongue to wet his lips before he grinned and looked around. “I know.” He refocused his gaze on her, looking first to her lush mouth and then deep into her eyes. “Tell me you love that.”

“Jesus…” The word came from her mouth on a breath, more air than sound. She should not be enjoying herself, she should be furious with Christian for even thinking about something this nasty during a dinner with his family. But just like last time, deep down, her body reacted favorably, creaming between her thighs, her heart pounding with excitement. This would just not do, not at all. She could not, would not be this wanton and inappropriate, not even with Christian, her devil with an angel’s face.

She grabbed his wrist again, hauling it out from between her legs and quickly stood. “Excuse me a moment.”

Asha was upstairs and safely closed off in the bathroom before anyone even bothered to look up from their plates. Unfortunately, she had forgotten to lock the door and Christian followed after her, smartly locking them in.

A protest was forming in her throat when his mouth came down on hers. His lips parted, his tongue stroked against hers until she moaned and went soft against his aggressive actions. He pressed her against the wall, using both hands to haul up the hem of her dress and then haul down her panties.

A whimper was her only response that hinted at disagreement, because while her mind was thinking how stupid and risky this was, her body was begging for his touch. 

Christian knew this and told her, “You can’t hide from me, sweetheart. I always know when you want me.” He kissed each body part as he named them. “Your eyes, your lips, your throat as you swallow down the desire. Don’t try to hide it from me, please.”

He used his tongue to draw circles on her neck and Asha gave up the fight. He was right, after all, there was no use hiding from him. “Yes…Christian…yes.”

His groan vibrated against her skin and he reached between them to free his cock. She was so slick that he slipped right in, hefting her up on his hips to thrust deeply inside. But his gaze penetrated her more than anything else. 

“You’re all mine, whenever I want you.”

“Oh…oh, yes. Please.” He still wasn’t moving and Asha felt like she might explode from the lack of friction. She jerked her hips against his so she could feel something more.

He grinned that sweet smile at her and pulled back before stroking inside her. “Good girl. You’ve got thirty seconds to come before people start to notice we’re both missing. Can you do that for me?”

It was all she could do not to come immediately, so she only nodded, resting her forehead on his bony shoulder and trying not to scream her pleasure. His thrusts were deep and true, his panting breath hot on her neck. Every action was swift and precise, designed to get her off as quickly as possible, and he was wonderfully successful. When she came around him, the pleasure was overwhelming and she sunk her teeth into his bicep to keep herself silent. 

This feisty response from his woman proved to be too much for Christian as he grunted roughly and then came in hot waves inside of her. Asha was still gasping for air when she felt him press a delicate kiss to her forehead and mutter, “Goddamn, we need to do this every Sunday.”

Now she looked up at him, goofy smirk on his lips, blown out pupils taking her in. He must be kidding, she thought, right? She wasn’t about to complain about that wild orgasm, but if they kept this up, they were bound to be caught sooner rather than later. Is that what he wanted?

He kissed her again, a tender and romantic action that made her forget how utterly inappropriate it was that Christian had just fondled her at the dinner table and then fucked her in his mother’s bathroom while his whole family was one floor below them. Because Christian was very good at that, at making her forget logic and reason and all sense of common decency. And it was only going to get worse (or maybe better) from here.

It was September before Christian decided to escalate things even more. One Saturday, the evening after a noon game, Asha, Christian, Jose Fernandez, and Giancarlo Stanton met at a Cuban restaurant for dinner. Giancarlo’s girlfriend was out of town and Jose was perpetually single during this time, which explained their odd little group. When they settled in, Jose and Giancarlo sat beside one another, with Asha and Christian together across the table.

So much on the menu sounded spectacular and they settled for ordering a bit of everything to share. As they waiting for their first round of food they sipped drinks and Asha let Christian’s long fingers toy with her bare knee, only because he was keeping it purely PG. 

When the appetizers arrived, Giancarlo and Jose were the first to start grabbing for items. Asha laughed at them and helped herself to some grilled pineapple and empanadas. Christian served himself with his right hand, keeping his left firmly on her knee. Asha had her fork halfway to her mouth when he started to move his hand along her thigh.

Oh Lord, not again, she thought. But of course, he was intent on it, moving his hand higher even as she squirmed in her seat. The charity auction had been one thing: the room was dark, noisy, everyone distracted by the events of the evening. The dinner at his mother’s had been another: having fled to the bathroom they had been at least safe from immediate discovery. This, a small dinner with his teammates, this was something else entirely.

His fingers were stroking her soft inner thigh when she finally looked at him, pleading with her eyes and then her voice. “Christian…why?”

He made a contemplative face, even though he already had his answer prepared. “Because you like it. And so do I.”

Perhaps it was his honesty, or maybe it was his boyish smile, in any case, she found herself unable to deny it any longer. She did like it. More than that, she liked that he liked it. Her resistance was born of trying to do what was proper, of feeling guilty for enjoying something so nasty. The truth was, she loved when he touched her public, the risk of being caught only turning her on even more. Even when she was questioning his motives, her pussy was throbbing and soaking her panties yet again.

She smiled at him and spread her thighs to illustrate her consent. Christian bit his fat bottom lip and then pressed his fingers forward, slipping past her panties and finding her wet and warm and waiting for him. 

Asha took a breath and turned back to resume their meal as if nothing was out of sorts. That was when she caught Jose staring at her with a strange look on his face. As Christian started to work his fingers inside her pussy, Asha fought to keep her face steady and meet Jose’s gaze evenly. His eyes flickered down toward their laps hidden by the table before rising back to her face. Then, he winked at her, offering her a knowing smile.

Unlike Christian, Jose has a face that reads pure mischief. His eyes are predatory, while his smile is playfully mocking. She always got the sense that Jose knew far more than he should about so many things and yet Asha was still in a state of shock to be caught by him. Christian noticed her distraction and looked across the table as well. He only chuckled slightly, kissing Asha on the cheek and stroking his fingers a little faster.

Jose continued as if nothing were amiss, cleaning his plate and chatting with Giancarlo and Christian about mundane matters. All the while Asha was trying once again not to explode while also turning seven shades of red whenever Jose looked over at her.

Maybe it was the fact that Jose knew or the fact that this was a smaller, more intimate setting, but Asha had not come yet. She spread her legs wider, welcoming more of Christian’s touch and then involuntarily banging her fist on the table when his thumb found her clit.

Giancarlo finally looked up from his plate, seconds away from waking up and smelling the debauchery. Jose jumped in, engaging Giancarlo in a conversation about his recent three hit night and making sure he didn’t look at Asha. 

She was so grateful, but not for long. Because under the table Jose was rock hard between the thighs. His cock practically weeping pre-come as he thought about what Christian was doing to Asha across from him. Something in him hated that he was being left out, even though he knew he had no right to participate in this. Still, the cock wants what it wants and he acted on impulse. Jose touched her knee gently and then roughly pulled her leg onto his lap, causing her flip flop to fall off in the process.

Jose continued talking to Giancarlo, who was the only one at the table unaware of what was happening. Asha for a moment doesn’t know quite what to make of Jose’s actions, but her mind soon stopped working altogether as Christian pressed his fingers in deeper and his thumb started making quick circles over her clit. Jose’s touch was much gentler, comparatively innocent. He merely stroked her calf, up and down slowly, encouraging her in a way.

Christian leaned over and bit down on the thin skin of her neck. Asha only shuddered out a breath and buried her head in his shoulder, muffling her moan and trying desperately to keep it together. Her entire body shook as she finally came, but Christian held her close, as if this was just a sweet embrace between lovers. Giancarlo looked over and rolled his eyes.

“What did I tell you two about PDA, huh? Making me miss Lucy even more.”

Asha and Christian both laughed, but Jose looked deadly serious. When Giancarlo went back to his appetizers, Jose first licked his lips while he watched Christian suck at his fingers and then stared hard at Asha.

Her foot was still in his lap, pressed against his painfully hard cock. Asha was partly intimidated, but more so turned on. It was erotic to know that he was hard because of her. She immediately chastised herself for enjoying turning another man on, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of pride altogether. 

Christian watched them, finding it both amusing and arousing to know that his teammate had caught them in the act. But there was something else working in his mind that Asha saw in his eyes, but didn’t fully understand. Meanwhile, Jose stroked her calf once more and then tickled the back of her knee as she pulled her leg free, a touch that was a teasing promise that he wasn’t quite down with her yet.

The rest of the dinner was bland in comparison to this action. Asha still blushed every time Jose looked over at her, which was a lot more than he ever had during their past encounters. But he also seemed to study Christian. What she didn’t know was that this was because Jose was immensely impressed with his teammate. He didn’t think Christian had it in him to be so reckless and vulgar in public. That was more Jose’s forte usually. 

The men exchanged several meaningful glances throughout the meal, although Asha couldn’t say exactly what they meant at the time she caught them bouncing back and forth across the table. She found out soon enough, however.

As they were leaving, Giancarlo left the three of them in the parking lot and headed off towards his car. Christian, as if he were commenting on the weather, casually told Asha, “Jose’s coming home with us tonight.”

Asha stopped and stared at Christian who looked down at her as if nothing were amiss, as if this was a perfectly normal thing to say to your girlfriend.

“I…” Not finding the words, she addressed Jose instead. “Can I speak with Christian alone, please?”

Jose gave her a confident smile and nodded. “Sure. I’ll be in the car.”

He meant Christian’s car, she thought as she watched him walk away. Because apparently he was coming home with them. Asha took a massive breath as she turned back towards Christian who was smiling innocently again.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

He shrugged nonchalantly. “What did you think you were doing letting him touch you while I was getting you off?”

Asha’s mouth fell open as she went to protest, but how could she? He was right, she had behaved inappropriately, but that didn’t mean she was going to let the degeneracy continue. There had to be a line somewhere and she intended to draw it herself if need be.

Throwing her hands up, she answered him accusingly, “I don’t know what I was thinking. I was caught up in the moment. You started this.”

“I know. And I’m not done.”

His sexy tone made her smile involuntarily. Why could she never stay mad at him? “I don’t want you to be, but this has nothing to do with Jose. What are you even suggesting?”

He answered her with a question of his own, “Do you want to fuck him?”

Her knee-jerk reaction was to shout, “What?! No.”

Christian chuckled and reached out to clutch her cheek in one slender palm. “I told you, you can’t hide from me. You liked knowing that he knew, that you were turning him on. Didn’t you?”

The blush returned to her skin and Asha couldn’t look him in the eye when she whispered, “Yes. I liked it. That doesn’t mean I want to fuck him.”

“Maybe I want to see him fuck you.”

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, wide with surprise. “Do you?”

Again, he only asked more questions of her rather than answer hers. “Does me wanting to watch turn you on?”

Asha sighed in frustration and clung to his wrist to hold his hand tighter against her cheek, rubbing her face against his palm. “Christian, please stop turning this around on me and just tell me what you want.”

Still cradling her face in his hand, he pulled her closer. After kissing her softly he told her in murmured tones against her lips, “I want to make you happy. That’s all I ever want. For me…I want to watch as he tastes you, as he makes you come against his mouth. I want to see you spread open for his cock, begging him for it. I want to fuck you while you suck him, to hear your muffled moans and feel your pussy clench as he shoves down your throat. Do you want that, too?”

Asha’s hands were holding his arms as if she might fall over without his support, and maybe she would have. His confession left her dazed and weak, while also ridiculously turned on. Most men go insane with jealousy if another man even looked at their girl and here was Christian telling her that he wanted to watch another man pleasure her, fuck her, to share her with his teammate. 

And what did Asha want? She didn’t even really know herself, but she did know she wanted to Christian to be happy and also that Jose was certainly an insanely sexy man, objectively speaking, of course. His delicate touching of her leg while Christian fingered her had been oddly intense, feelings of guilt mixed with unadulterated pleasure. If his handling of her leg had felt that good, she could only imagine how she might feel with his hands elsewhere on her body. And with Christian watching and approving, the guilt might be gone, leaving only the pleasure. 

She finally met his eyes and answered as honestly as possible, echoing his earlier statement to her. “I want to make you happy, Christian, always.”

“Good girl. Then get in the car.”

Jose was already in the backseat, sitting behind Asha on the passenger's side. No one spoke as Christian pulled onto the freeway and made his way towards his beach-front property. The silence was unnerving to Asha. It was if Christian and Jose had already discussed this, which she knew they hadn’t, and it was rather annoying that both of them were so damn casual about the whole thing.

Huffing out a breath, Asha looked out the window and attempted to be as calm, cool, and collected as the two men appeared to be. She felt Christian put his hand on her bare knee and the familiar sensation warmed her. 

He didn’t look over when she peered at him, but he said, “We’ll do whatever you want, Asha. You’ll decide everything. It will be exactly what you want, I promise.”

Christian had never lied to her and she believed him implicitly. She covered his hand on her thigh with her own and felt his fingers make little circles on her skin. Asha heard Jose scoot forward and then the skin of her neck was wet by his mouth. Both his hands snaked around the seat to find her breasts, caressing rather than squeezing and Asha fought off the urge to moan his name.

She felt bad enough for wanting this, for consenting to let another man fuck her while her boyfriend watched, even though it was his idea. The thought of uttering Jose’s name in the throngs of passion was still too much to process.

However, when he started sucking a bruise into her neck, her voice reacted without her approval. It was a quiet outburst, but heard by everyone. “Oh, my God.”

Christian groan and took his hand off her thigh only to drag her hand to his lap and cover his cock with it. His long member pulsed under her palm and Asha moaned again. Jose’s fingers found her nipples through her shirt and thin bra, tweaking until she gasped and arched towards his touch.

That mischievous voice was now in her ear, telling her, “I can’t wait to taste you, mi querida.”

Asha wanted to agree, but it still felt wrong to do so. She only managed to utter breathlessly, “Oh…”

Jose’s teeth worked her neck, his hands still exploring her body over her clothes. “You want me to? You want me to get you off while Christian watches?”

Hell yes, she thought immediately, and that was a surprise to her. It did turn her on to think about not just being with Jose, but having Christian watch. But the words wouldn’t come from her mouth. Christian sensed her trepidation and brought her hand to his mouth, kissing her fingertips and then her palm, but never taking his eyes off the road. “Tell him, sweetheart. You have to tell us what you want.”

With his blessing, Asha closed her eyes to make herself brave. She whispered faintly, “Yes. Yes, I want you to taste me while Christian watches. I want…”

Jose was back to giving her now tender neck soft kisses and he worked his mouth towards her ear. “Mmm, what else? What else do you want me to do?”

“Oh, I…um…well…”

Both men chuckled and it was soothing rather than shaming. Jose prompted her, “You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, God, please.”

“Mmm-hmm, and you want Christian to fuck you while I watch.”

Jose was not asking a question, but making a statement now. Still, she agreed, “Oh, yeah.”

“Maybe…you want us to fuck you at the same time, yes?”

“Yes! Fuck…Christian…”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart. Come on, we’re home.”

Asha opened her eyes and saw that he was right. They were at his home, this was real, not just something they were talking about, they were about to do this. They fell into another silence as they made their way up towards Christian’s bedroom. Once there, Asha didn’t have to worry about what to do next, because Jose had already decided.

The Cuban she had only known socially as a friend of her boyfriend was suddenly kissing her and she almost felt terrible for enjoying it so damn much. His mouth was lush and skilled, kissing and caressing her lips and tongue until she felt lightheaded and in desperate need of a deep breath to regain her senses. 

His body was hot and hard against hers, his frame wider and more thickly muscular than the lanky Christian she was used to. Still making her melt with his mouth, Jose took her hand and ran it down the length of his body, letting her palm feel his solid core until he reached his cock and let her fingers wrap around it over his sweatpants. 

Asha moaned into his kiss and thought about reaching into his pants to feel him raw. On a whim, she stopped debating and just did it. When her fingers made contact with his thick cock and stroked his smooth skin, all three of them moaned. This was enough to shatter any of Asha’s lingering reservations, because clearly all three of them were going to enjoy this equally.

She broke from Jose’s mouth, pulling his shirt off and then caressing his chest. Christian was seated on the bed, just watching and when she turned to see his reaction, he smiled. “Don’t worry about me. You do whatever you want.”

She abandoned Jose only briefly to kiss Christian hard as a way of saying thank you. Then, Asha gave herself up to the moment and did what she wanted. Returning to Jose, she pressed her lips against his broad, slightly hairy chest, licking and tasting the unique flavor of his skin. Meanwhile her hands came to his hips, shoving down his sweatpants until they pooled at his ankles and he kicked them away.

Unsurprisingly, Jose went commando and Asha pulled back to see him in all his naked glory. And he was glorious, every inch of his body tan and thick and hard. Asha licked her lips at the sight and then came to her knees in front of him, looking up into his wide eyes. 

“Mi querida -”

She cut him off before he could protest. “No. Christian said I can do whatever I want. This is what I want, you can have your turn when I’m done.”

“Fucking God!” Jose’s exclamation came when the tip of him pressed between her lips. It was hard to tell their breaths apart, because Jose and Christian were both panting and groaning as she sucked at Jose’s cock. 

He was thicker than Christian, but not impossible to take deep. The thought of him pushing this huge cock into her cunt made Asha feel wild with wanting. She channeled the hectic energy into her task, trying to make Jose feel as weak and needy as he had made her feel. 

Her tongue stroked the veiny underside of him as her lips wrapped around the whole of him. When he was good and wet, she used her hand to jerk him rapidly as her mouth sucked on his tip. When he came with a shout, uttering something in Spanish that she didn’t understand, Asha just drank him down, licking the last few drops off his cock as he pulled away to lean against the wall.

She turned to find that Christian had stripped down at some point and was also naked, busy stroking his own cock while breathing heavily from his mouth. She crawled over towards him, pushing his hands away and taking his cock into her mouth now. 

“Oh, sweetheart…yes.” His thumb brushed her cheek, feeling the press of his cock in her mouth as she took more of him down his throat. He came quickly, the sight of her sucking off Jose and his own hand having gotten him close before she even started. As she finished, she let him lie back on the bed and then stood, finding Jose close by and nudging her towards the bed as well.

Christian had a large, custom-made bed that probably could have held a dozen people comfortably. As it was, Christian sprawled on his usual side and Asha ended up on her back nearby, Jose crawling up her body and eyeing her intently.

“You, Asha darling, are not as sweet as you want people to think.”

She laughed and said, “I’ve been thinking the same thing about Christian lately.”

As her boyfriend chuckled, Asha just watched Jose take in her form as she reclined on the bed. His fingertips teased her kneecap and then trailed up her thigh. “And me?” he asked.

Asha told him honestly, “You don’t look sweet at all, Jose. You look like the sort of man who enjoys watching people get off in public and then coming home with them.”

His sassy smile only proved her point. The man’s face reflect nothing but sin and the pleasure to be found in it. He nodded and tugged her skirt down and off. “I’m fine with that, actually. Sit up for me.”

After pushing herself up, Jose peeled off her shirt. He kept his touch gentle, tracing the curve of her breasts over the cups of her bra before reaching around to remove it. Left in only her thong, Jose nudged her back against the bed and settled between her thighs.

His beautiful mouth was so close to her pussy now and Asha was intensely aware of that fact. Merely looking down at him between her legs was enough to make her feel wetter than she’d ever been in her life, but Jose was in no rush.

He nudged her inner thighs with his nose, breathing deeply, and taking in her scent that was pungent in the air. His hands continued their leisurely exploration of her body, caressing her outer thighs and then dipping lower to stroke her calves. The memory of this same touch conducted while Christian had fingered her at the table made her pussy pulse with want.

“Jose…please.”

His strong hands clamped down on her hips just as his teeth pinched a bit of skin from her thigh between them. He groaned against her body and it was a rough, needy sound. “Mi querida…say my name again.”

Asha hadn’t realized she had said it until he mentioned it. Funny thing that, but useful since now her fear of uttering it was gone. She whispered in her very best bedroom voice, “Jose, please…taste me.”

Jose issued another groan and nipped at her thighs a few more times before roughly yanking off her panties. Asha was panting already, spreading her thighs wide without being asked and nearly writhing off the bed with anticipation. Jose locked eyes with her and then she felt him swirl a single finger around her wet opening, not pushing in, nowhere near her clit, just teasing her.

And she loathed him for it. 

Her hips already gyrating, she pressed her body down, trying to force his finger deeper into her cunt or higher on her vulva to caress her clit. Jose would not accommodate her. He repeated his tender touch, stroking the lips of her pussy and then circling the outer edge of her entrance.

Asha made an almost animalistic sound. “Jose…oh, my God…please!” 

She squirmed again and he sat up, pressing his palms against her hips and holding her against the bed. “Does Christian need to hold you down?” Asha only whined needily, biting her lip. Jose smiled his predatory grin. “I think that’s what you want.”

Jose’s hands left her hips and he settled lower again. Christian was then beside her, stroking her breasts and then cupping her shoulders as he applied his weight on top of her. Jose’s touch returned to her pussy, the same soft, slow caress that was driving her insane. Asha tried to move, but Christian held her in place.

Since pleading with Jose had accomplished nothing, she tried begging her boyfriend for help. “Christian…baby, please.”

He asked softly, “What do you need, sweetheart?”

“More. God, please, more.”

Christian smiled and she heard Jose laugh as he kept his gentle touch going. “You don’t like the way Jose’s touching you?”

“No. No, I don’t like it…”

“You want him to stop?”

“No! Jesus, Christian…ugh.” Asha finished with a moan as Jose flicked his thumb over her clit just once, making her whole body jerk towards his touch.

Jose was then back to teasing her lips and Christian whispered, “Are you going to be my good girl? Our good girl?”

Asha nodded, nearly sobbing she was so aroused. “Yes, I’ll be good, baby. So good for both of you.”

“Mmm, I know you will.” Christian leaned down, letting his lips brush hers softly before kissing her deeply. Just as his tongue pressed between her lips, Jose’s tongue made contact with her pussy. The relief she felt was the sweetest bliss.

Christian’s body and mouth were heavy on top of Asha. Her moans muffled against his lips, her body fought against his hold, but lost the battle. He held her down easily, kissing away her breath.

Jose’s hands kept her hips still as he finally got a taste of her. Pungent wetness exploded against his tongue and he groaned at the sensation. Pressing his mouth against her, he sucked at her already swollen lips, pulling them between his teeth and then letting his tongue poke out and taste some more.

Asha’s mouth broke from Christian’s and let out a whimper, and then a shout. She came hard against Jose’s mouth, her whole body shaking under the hold of two men as Jose’s tongue continued to harass her clit relentlessly.

With her body still sensitive to every touch, Jose laved at her pussy slowly and Christian kissed down her neck. Asha was already overwhelmed by the two of them, their joint attention and combined intensity, but she was also tremendously excited about what more was to come.

Christian kissed down her throat and then his beautiful, wide mouth closed around a nipple that was hard and aching. As he sucked gently, Asha felt Jose’s hands rubbing soothingly over her legs and hips. That was better than anything, knowing she was being tended to and touched by two different men who seemed intent on pleasuring her to the point of unconsciousness.

Christian sunk lower, kissing and sucking along her skin until she felt his mouth playing along the lower part of her stomach. She only opened her eyes when she felt him shift, moving to the other side of her body, while Jose still made his home between her thighs.

The men looked at each other and again some wordless communication took place between them. 

“She tastes good, huh?”

Jose agree with his friend. “Sí, sweet as a peach.”

“Have another taste. And I’ll help you.”

“What - Oh, God!”

Before she could finish the thought, Jose’s lips were around her clit and Christian snuck his hand between her thighs to thrust two long fingers into her pussy. Seeing that, Asha gave up questioning what they were doing and just felt the bliss of it.

The two of them together were relentless, with Christian stroking his fingers hard and deep as Jose sucked her sensitive little nub. She had no choice, but to come again. But she couldn’t even let her body come down from that high, because as soon as she started to convulse in pleasure, the men switched. 

Jose backed up, letting Christian lean in and taste the results of their work. Jose then he shoved his own wider fingers into her pussy. The waves of blinding bliss washed over her again and again until she felt so raw that she might kick them both away from her. That was when they both stopped and let her catch her breath.

But not for very long.

Jose didn’t even ask, but just lifted her body and flipped Asha onto her stomach. His hands then tugged at her hips, lifting them until she was on her knees, her torso still resting against the bed. Even after her orgasms, even with her body begging for a break, she still simmered with desire to feel Jose press his cock between her folds and take her hard.

She got her wish. Asha soon felt the dripping head of his thick cock trace the line of her cunt, rubbing through her wetness. She was beyond feeling guilty about enjoying her boyfriend’s teammate in such a way. Christian had invited him into their bed and she was going to take full advantage of it.

Asha reached behind her, grabbing hold of Jose’s cock and pumping it in her palm a few times before she set it against her entrance and then pushed her hips back.

“Oh, Asha…you are fucking amazing.”

Jose held still and Asha thrust her hips back slowly until she felt his pelvis come to rest against her ass. Full of his lovely, throbbing cock, she only sighed and let her body stretch to accommodate him.

The man behind her was still refusing to move, but as Christian settled next to her, Jose leaned over her back until his mouth reached her ear.

“Fuck me, mi querida. Show me how you like it.”

“Oh, fuck, Jose.” He pressed several kisses into her neck and then sat up, kneeling behind her, his hips still.

Asha pressed up to straighten her arms before she started rolling her hips, first forward to drag his cock along her walls and then swiveling them back to take him deep again. And he felt so damn good. Asha unabashedly moaned as she thrust back again. Jose’s palms were warm and steady on her hips, but he still made no move to fuck into her.

Then, Asha felt Christian’s hand, delicately tracing the curve of her spine as he laid there watching, his eyes dark and lusty. Still fucking Jose, Asha tilted her head towards Christian, kissing him until his eyes slid shut and his tongue joined hers.

Christian couldn’t help it, even as Asha kissed him, he opened his eyes to watch. It was beautiful, to see Jose’s cock disappearing inside her, to see it emerge glistening with her arousal, to swallow her moans, and to know that she was being pleasured by someone other than him. The truth is, Christian had always gotten off on the idea of being watched, and of watching other people get off. It had taken him a while to introduce the idea to Asha, but now he knew that she was definitely the right girl to indulge these fantasies with. She enjoyed it just as much as he did.

Christian’s hand continued to work down her back until he gripped and kneaded her ass. Asha moaned into their kiss, whimpering for more. When his fingers nestled deeper and tickled her puckered hole, Asha bit down on his bottom lip.

“Mmm, you want me to fuck your tight little ass, don’t you?”

“Christian…yes…please.”

That was interesting. The two of them had never had anal sex before, but she seemed eager and unafraid at the thought of two men fucking her at the same time. Then again, Christian had never asked about any of her old lovers, so he did so now.

“My sweetheart has had a cock in her ass before, right? I can tell.”

Asha only nodded, distracted by bucking back against Jose to fuck him hard.

Christian went on, “I never knew my good girl was so naughty. You love a cock in your ass, don’t you?”

“Ugh, yes! Please, Christian.”

This admission made Jose grip her hips harder and then groan as he finally started to move behind her, thrusting forward as Asha moved back against him.

Jose’s voice was ragged when he said, “Let her suck your dick. I’ll get her ready for you.”

Christian kissed Asha aggressively before turning away to grab a container of lube from their night stand and passing it to Jose. He returned to the bed, kneeling in front of Asha, his cock hard and flushed dark with need. She smiled up at him and then braced her hands on his thighs before wrapping her lips around his cock.

Behind her, Jose took over, fucking her deep and stroking just right. With Christian’s cock easing down her throat, Asha felt the cool string of lube dribble down her ass. When one slick finger delved inside her hole, a shiver ran through her body and she moaned around Christian’s cock.

Jose added another finger, and then quickly a third, finger fucking her ass as his cock worked inside her pussy. Her mouth full of Christian, Asha could barely make a sound, but both men knew she was close to coming again.

Christian cupped her jaw with his palm, fucking into her mouth just a little deeper. Jose filled both her holes from behind until she felt so full and tantalized and ready to burst.

She came almost violently, squeezing both Jose’s cock and his fingers as she tried not to bite down on poor Christian in the heat of the moment. When she was done, Jose had her ready and he eased his cock and hand free of her body. Christian took his lead and pulled his cock out of her mouth.

Patting her ass gently Jose said, “Lay down, mi querida.”

Her body limp and weak from the damn near harsh orgasm, Asha laid down on her side, happily snuggling her cheek into the pillow. Christian’s long, lean body wedged itself behind her and then the lovely thick body of Jose was laying down in front of her.

Jose leaned closer to kiss her and she let his mouth lull her into an even more relaxed state. She let her hand wander over his body, stroking his abs and then caressing his shapely bicep before wrapping her hand around it to squeeze as she felt Christian’s slicked up cock slide into her ass.

His cock was as long and lean as his body, so it was not a dramatic invasion. He allowed her inner muscles to bend to his will before he pulled back and started thrusting slowly. Asha was practically panting into Jose’s mouth, but he refused to break their kiss. Instead, as his tongue played with hers, he lifted her leg and then it rest on his hip as he slipped his cock into her pussy once more.

“Oh…oh, Christian…Jose. You feel so fucking good.”

Christian chuckled against her neck and Jose just covered her mouth with his again. Together, three of them started to move and eventually fell into a nice, easy rhythm. When Asha tilted her hips forward to accept Jose, Christian would withdraw, using a hand on her hip keep her steady. As Christian pressed forward, Jose withdrew, slowly caressing her g-spot with his cock as he went.

Both of their mouths also worked in tandem. Christian kissed and licked along her neck and then her shoulder and upper back. Jose eventually laid his head down on the pillow next to Asha’s and kissed her lazily, but with intent. 

The heat of the two big male bodies made very inch of Asha’s skin feel pink and flushed. There was no escape from the warmth; she was entirely surrounded by it. But she also burned from the inside out.

The fire started between her thighs and expanded into her belly. As Jose and Christian stroked into her body, the flames grew and grew until she felt liable to explode without warning. But there was no relief coming as both men kept up a slow pace that would never push her over the edge. At least not until they were ready for her to go.

For endless minutes there was nothing but the slick, sexual sounds of their three bodies rubbing together, hot and heavy breaths, masculine groans, and Asha’s whimpering moans issued on every thrust from either Jose or Christian.

Asha’s body gyrated between them, thrusting back and then forward, trying desperately to come again. Christian suddenly thrust in deep and hard, using one hand to tilt her head back so he could lay a brutal kiss on her lips.

“You want to come, sweetheart?”

“Yes, oh, yes. Please, Christian.”

“You were a very good girl…”

“Yes, yes, please.”

Christian kissed her again and then hauled her leg back to overlap his body. Jose still thrusting into her slick cunt, Christian sped up and pushed his hand into the sea of bodies, finding her clit with the pads of two of his fingers.

“Oh! God, yes. Oh, don’t stop.”

Jose sped up now as well, snapping his hips forward to collide with hers and bending down to draw a nipple between his teeth. The slap-slap of skin on skin increased until it drowned out all thoughts. All of them lost to the pleasure, strokes became sloppy and less controlled. 

When Asha finally, finally came, it was long and intense. All her muscles tensed, clenching down on Jose and Christian as she wailed in pleasure. Warmth spread throughout her body and then increased even more as she felt Jose release inside her with a shout. Christian followed soon after, pushing in deep before his cock erupted with hard spams. 

Not unkindly, Asha nudged the two men away from her so she could lay on her back, her whole body rising and falling with deep breaths as she came back down to earth. When she opened her eyes, Jose was watching her from one side of the pillow, Christian from the other.

Christian spoke first. “That…was incredible. We should do that again.”

Jose only murmured, “Mmm-hmm, hell yeah.”

Asha sighed and Christian asked, “Is that okay with you?”

She nearly laughed. As if several mind-blowing orgasms induced by two different men could be described as merely ‘okay.’ She held back a giggle and said, “Yeah, but I need a nap and a snack before you guys start up again.”

All three of them laughed now and without another word, they settled in for some much needed rest and sweet snuggles.


End file.
